


[Podfic of] rinse, repeat

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick shook his head again, holding up a finger like he was about to make an important point. “I have a better idea,” he said. “We’re gonna fix your hair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] rinse, repeat

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Ctd7uc) [11.3 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1I0KZCB) [12 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 24:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
